I will always love you
by Juste D
Summary: *Tu Veux Ma Chanson* - I Will Always Love You. Défi hebdo qui repose sur une chanson imposée. Ecrire en reprenant le texte ou le sens de la chanson de Whitney Houston. Les personnages de VD ne m'appartiennent pas... Just For Fun !


_Saison 3 épisode 8_

- Sunniva ! As tu fini tes corvées ? lui crie la femme

- Oui Mère ! Je reviens avant la tombée du soleil, promis ! lui répond la jeune fille joyeusement en courant parmi les herbes hautes.

- C'est ça, oui... maugrée la femme bien en chair, un tout-petit agrippé à ses jupes.

Ses longues tresses fines et blondes frappent doucement jusqu'au bas de son dos, au rythme de sa foulée.

Sa mère a été sur son dos toute la matinée, à se demander si elle ne se doute pas de quelque chose... Mais elle a rempli toutes ses tâches avec application, sans jamais flâner, afin de ne pas perdre de temps, et une fois les animaux soignés et nourris, et son repas frugal avalé, personne ne pouvait plus rien lui reprocher...

Elle était toute à ses pensées matérielles, quand un bras surgit subitement de derrière un arbre à sa droite et la tira, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre.

Dans un cri de surprise aigu, elle ne tomba pourtant pas, sa joue rencontra seulement le cuir doux de la tunique du garçon, qui l'étreignit doucement de ses bras contre lui.

- Elijah ! Tu m'as fait peur ! rit elle, ravie. On ne devait pas se retrouver à la rivière ? On risque de nous voir là ! le réprimandant gentiment.

- Je sais, je sais, mais je n'ai pas pu attendre davantage... la gardant contre lui.

Ses yeux luisaient de plaisir de voir son visage si pale, les joues si roses d'avoir couru, les battements de son coeur, qu'il sentait contre son torse, se calmer petit à petit, ces yeux rieurs et du bleu le plus pur qu'il n'ait encore jamais vu, les fils dorés et soyeux de ses cheveux voler autour de ce visage, qu'il chérissait depuis plusieurs mois déjà...

- Qu'y a t il ? lui demanda-t-elle, toujours rapidement mal à l'aise de ses silences quand il se plongeait dans ses contemplations.

- Rien ma Sunni... Tu portes bien ton nom : tu illumines ma vie, c'est tout...

- Elijah... gloussa-t-elle. Tu me fais rire ! Aller, viens, on va voir les goujons !

Elle se défit doucement de son étreinte, avant de lui prendre la main afin de l'entrainer plus avant dans la forêt.

Le soleil était tombé depuis quelques minutes déjà et le ciel s'assombrissait rapidement...

Elle était en retard, elle le savait, mais elle ne voyait jamais le temps passer quand elle était auprès d'Elijah... Et elle n'en avait cure, il était encore près d'elle, sa main dans la sienne si chaude malgré l'eau glacée de la rivière...

Sa mère avait déjà allumé la bougie qui luisait à la fenêtre de sa maison.

La jeune fille, raisonnable, se blottit une dernière fois contre son bien-aimé avec un soupir d'aise et de résignation.

- Bonne nuit... et à demain ?... réalisant qu'elle posait davantage la question

- Bonne nuit ma douce... et à demain oui...

Il repoussa une nouvelle fois une mèche folle et blonde sur l'ovale de son visage avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres framboise...

- Alors à demain... et fais attention à Klaus, qu'il ne te coupe pas davantage que ta ceinture ! Ton frère est une brute... plaisanta-t-elle à demi.

- Je l'ai laissé faire, n'aies crainte... avec un sourire doux et rassurant.

Elle lâcha sa main à regret, comme à chaque fois, avec le coeur enserré de cette peur irrationnelle de ne pas le revoir le jour suivant.

Elle ne se tourna vers sa porte d'entrée qu'une fois qu'il avait disparu dans la nuit.

Face au battant elle prit une grande inspiration, une nouvelle fois prête à assumer les réprimandes de sa mère face à son retard.

Elle ouvrit la porte doucement et entra sans un bruit, faisant face à la femme occupée dans l'unique pièce à remuer le repas du soir dans la marmite accrochée dans l'âtre flamboyant...

- Tu es en retard ! tonna-t-elle avant de la scruter des pieds à la tête. Et tu as les pieds trempés et ta robe toute crottée ! Où étais tu encore fourrée ?

- A la rivière Mère... j'ai attrapée une truite, dévoilant son butin qu'elle tenait derrière son dos jusque présent.

- Et tu as mis tout un après-midi pour attraper un malheureux poisson ?!

- …

- vide le tout de suite, on le mangera demain...

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas davantage de remerciement pour ce repas imprévu.

La soirée fut encore longue de corvées divers.

Sunniva réalisa que c'était la pleine lune que lorsqu'elle se coucha, après avoir étendu ses jupes et ses chausses afin qu'elles sèchent correctement, se glissant dans son lit, baigné de la lumière sélène. Elle soupira une dernière fois en fermant les yeux, revivant son après-midi au soleil, les pieds dans l'eau avec son Elijah.

Puis ce fut le drame.

Henrik, le plus jeune frère d'Elijah fut retrouvé mortellement blessé par un loup...

Ses corvées accomplies comme chaque jour, elle souhaitait plus que jamais retrouver Elijah, afin de le soutenir dans sa peine. Mais il n'était pas à leur rendez-vous quotidien, et elle ne le vit nulle part dans le village, ni ce jour, ni les suivants.

Au bout du 3ème jour, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa famille entière non plus, et redouta qu'ils soient partis sans prévenir qui que ce soit.

Leur relation étant encore secrète, elle ne pouvait poser ouvertement des questions le concernant, au risque d'être très indécente et éveiller les soupçons de sa mère.

Alors elle se contenta de rester à ruminer son inquiétude, errant dans le village, espérant apercevoir son amoureux ou un membre de sa famille...

Le 5ème ou 6ème jour peut être, elle ne comptait déjà plus, elle croisa Rebekah qui marchait sur le chemin, le bras tendu, regardant l'anneau qu'elle avait au doigt, sans doute un nouveau cadeau, dans une posture de princesse dédaigneuse.

Sunniva n'osa lui adresser la parole, vu qu'elle n'avait jamais attaché la moindre attention à sa personne. Mais au moins fut elle rassurée : la famille n'était pas partie, ou revenue du moins, Elijah était donc forcément là... mais alors pourquoi l'éviter si subitement.

De nouvelles questions envahirent la jeune fille qui se tourmenta encore davantage.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde parlait de l'incendie inexpliqué du grand chène blanc, et alors qu'elle nourrissait ses poules comme chaque jour, elle fut attirée par le cri d'un oiseau, lui faisant redresser la tête par dessus l'enclos.

Parmi les arbres, elle distingua la chevelure brune et longue d'Elijah qui lui faisait discrètement signe.

Ce n'était pas l'heure, elle avait encore du travail, mais sans plus réfléchir, elle sortit pour s'élancer vers le bois.

Elle se blottit contre lui, ne se souciant plus d'être vue ou non.

- Elijah ! Mais où étais tu tous ces jours ? s'écria-t-elle doucement. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu partais à la chasse ?

- Sunni, ma douce, écoute moi, lui prenant doucement le visage entre ses mains.

- Mais tu es glacé ! s'écria t elle encore, subitement inquiète. As tu été malade ? pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

- Je ne suis pas malade, tout va bien... et nous n'étions pas à la chasse non plus... lui dit il toujours sur son ton calme, posé et protecteur.

- Alors pourquoi...

- Ecoute !... quelque chose s'est produit...

- … quoi... ? redoutant le pire.

- … qui fait qu'il ne faut plus qu'on se voit...

- … ton père a deviné pour nous, c'est ça ?... j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Non, non, tu n'as rien fait du tout... Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Je dois te laisser... Tu seras mieux sans moi dorénavant... Je ne suis pas celui dont tu as besoin...

- … quoi ?!... mais Eli... éclatant en sanglots

- … ne pleure pas ma douce... lui caressant le visage doucement comme à son habitude... Je t'aimerai toujours et à jamais...

- … tu as de la fièvre... tu es malade... tu es glacé... ! se parlant davantage à elle-même, sanglotant... tu vas aller mieux et tout va aller mieux...

- Tu es le soleil, et je ne peux vivre que la nuit dorénavant... Je te gênerai si je restais...

Il se pencha une dernière fois vers elle, déposant son dernier baiser sur sa bouche humide et haletante de chagrin avant de s'évaporer aussi vite que l'air.

Sunni resta sous le choc le reste de la journée, déconnectée de tout, toute à sa douleur... même sa mère n'osa la bousculer, inquiète.

Elle perdit la vie dans son lit, comme sa famille et la moitié du village, sous les coups du père de son amour perdu.


End file.
